Aiden Walker
"Don't stop honey...don't stop learning...don't stop running...don't stop '''fighting'..." '' -- Aiden's last words before Alpha stabs him Aiden William Walker, known informally as Bill, is the protagonist of Part 1 and a main character Part 2. He was a member of the Federal Rescue Services alongside his sister, Tara, but left the organisation after becoming disillusioned with their cause, as well as their slaughtering of innocents. After losing his wife and family to bandits, Walker developed into a far more cynical and ruthless man willing to do anything to survive; ten years later, he became one of the most notorious and skilled smugglers in post-apocalyptic America, taking jobs smuggling valuables across the dead-infested country with his long-term friend and partner Klara. He is eventually tasked by the Darkwater Militia with protecting and delivering a young girl named Lydia, who could be the key to mankind's survival as a species. Having formed a strong, father-daughter-like bond with Lydia, Aiden decides to fight against the Darkwater Militia and instead take Lydia north to his sister's community in Kentucky. He subsequently destroys a lab run by the Militia, rescuing Lydia before she can be operated on and killed, finally taking her to the Beacon and starting a new life. Five years later and with a new threat outside of the Beacon's walls, Aiden takes on a stronger leadership role, guiding Lydia into becoming a soldier to defend the community and becoming the shining light for humanity she was always supposed to be. He gives his life to save the community, executed by Alpha, allowing Lydia and other survivors to escape the community as the Living take it for themselves. Biography "A middle-aged man born into the chaos and violence of the zombie apocalypse, Aiden is a man who has lost friends, family, and everything he ever cared about. Living in a quarantine zone run by the local militia in the ruins of Atlanta, Aiden carves out an existance as a smuggler, delivering contraband between settlements as he surpresses his emotions to survive in such a harsh world. However, tasked with protecting the last hope for humanity, Aiden may soon discover that a part of the human in him may still be alive and kicking," -- Official description by EDStudios, Part 1 "After five years surviving behind the walls of the Beacon, Aiden has tried to put his cynicism behind him as he cares for his adopted daughter Lydia. Now in charge of security at the Village, Aiden is on the front lines of the conflict with a new threat to the community," '' -- Official description by EDStudios, ''Part 2 Early Life Events of Part 1 2079 Aiden and his family are driving along a road at night in their truck; in the back of the vehicle is a safe containing all of their essential supplies. 2089 2090 2091 Events of Part 2 2096 Overview Personality Far from the soft-hearted family man he once was, Aiden is a dark, hard, ruthless survivor; Tomas refers to him as "a psycho, a murderer and a torturer, in that order". Over time, he has begun to become less bound by morality and more driven by doing whatever is necessary to survive. He is shown to be able to kill his enemies with noteworthy brutality, earning his infamous reputation to those he encounters. He has resorted to working in black-market dealings and smuggling items or people of interest through quarantine zones or other designated areas. Because of this, he has accumulated valuable knowledge in regards to surviving the post-apocalyptic environment. After the death of his beloved family, Aiden has become more broody and damaged. His personality becomes darker and apathetic. Aiden rarely shows signs of happiness and is often cynical. It is at strongly hinted that Aiden suffers from PTSD due to losing his family and committing acts necessary for his survival. He is reluctant or simply refuses to speak about people he has lost along the way and he has nightmares almost every night. Skills and Abilities As a hardened survivalist, Aiden displays terrifying intensity, strength, cunning, and fierce fist-fighting prowess; he can perform fatal chokeholds, string combinations of hard punches, and other miscellaneous attacks with little fatigue or hesitance, and he has become adept to the point where he can out-brawl and overwhelm opponents half his age quite quickly. Aiden is able to use these attributes very efficiently and this often strikes fear into the hearts of human enemies, as evidenced by the fact that after Aiden physically overwhelms survivors, they will beg Aiden not to kill them. Aiden is also an expert at wielding a wide range of weapons, from handguns to rifles and bows, which he can use with great proficiency. He is shown to be an expert tactician, able to use both stealthy and overt means to overcome overwhelming odds. He is also adept at crafting improvised weapons and tools and possesses an acute sense of hearing that allows him to pinpoint the relative location of those around him when focused. Aiden is also a strong swimmer and can also hold his breath for a relatively long period of time. Death Chapter: 'Fear the Living' Killed by: * Himself (caused, sacrifice) * Alpha During the Living's attack on the Beacon, Aiden fires off a flare to attract the herd that the Living summoned. He challenges Alpha himself to a fight, during which Lydia and others are given enough time to escape. As Aiden secures their safety, Alpha takes the chance to stab Aiden in the chest before executing him, leaving his corpse to be devoured by the Infected around them. Killed Victims * His wife (before reanimation) * His son (before reanimation) * His daughter (before reanimation) * Marauder Leader * Marauder 1 * Marauder 2 * Marauder 3 * Marauder 4 * Hannibal (caused) * 14 unnamed members of the Federal Rescue Services * Numerous counts of Infected and unnamed people Relationships Lydia "It's alright, baby girl. He can't hurt you ... Calm down, its me, its me...he can't hurt you anymore. I'm here, it's okay..." Upon meeting Aiden, Lydia originally has a rocky relationship with him. Lydia struggled to make him trust her, the man initially believing that she was lying about being immune to the infection. She was unable to talk about anything personal with him, the man shutting her out when she brought up matters like Klara and Ripley's deaths. As time passed, Lydia establishes not only a daughter-father relationship, but a bond of protection with Aiden. Klara Aiden and Klara have worked together for a number of years and are very close friends, always watching out for each other. Quotes * "Tell you what. Let's toss a coin. Head's I win, tails you lose ... Oh would you look at that...you lose," Trivia * Aiden is most often referred to as Bill due to his middle name. * Aiden is one of the four amputees in the series' universe, having lost his left hand to the Marauder Leader. Category:Characters Category:Extended Universe Category:Extended Universe Characters Category:Group Leaders Category:Deceased Characters